


Flash Point

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [56]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Come Marking, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Marking, Pokephilia, Porn, Post-Canon, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Years after saving Sinnoh by sealing away Heatran, Buck returns to Stark Mountain to set things right.
Relationships: Baku | Buck/Heatran (Pokemon)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Flash Point

Buck breathed out slowly, muscles strained from the harsh climb. Years ago, it hadn’t seemed such a challenge. He’d been a teen then, but time had been short, and so many other worries had forced the group to rush to the mountain and into the sacred chamber, paying no mind to the strain of their bodies.

Now that Buck had more time, however, he can feel the heat of his surroundings keenly, the way his clothes cling to him, the fabric darkened with his sweat. Only a bit to go, and he’d be at his goal - the place he’d last seen him. The place where once Buck had helped to seal Heatran away to safe Sinnoh from his crazed wrath.

“Heh,” he huffed and got up again, putting his water bottle away. Break time was over; he had a Pokemon to tame. “Maybe he’ll even remember me.” Hopefully, everything would end up alright - Buck had made some arrangements in case it didn’t. At least he wasn’t in any danger of accidentally releasing Heatran upon Sinnoh again. This time, all he risked was himself, and he’d already made up his mind.

This was worth it and it wouldn’t do to change his mind now.

The caves haven’t changed in the years between. They’re still enormous, still a labyrinth full of jagged edges and molten sludges. The heat grew with seemingly every step Buck took, but he was used to this. Moreso, he came prepared, the pale blue amulet hanging around his neck negating the worst of the heat.

He navigated the tunnels and chambers with his memory alone, his feet carrying him with confidence. Soon enough, he was at his goal and entered the last of the chambers. It was dark now; not at all the glowing hell they’d entered to save the world. Stark Mountain had calmed down when Heatran was sealed.

On a pedestal facing the entrance of the chamber, Buck saw the Magma Stone. For the longest time, he’d thought it the key to safety - the only thing capable of calming Heatran down. Now, he looked onto it with disdain, knowing what it truly was. This was worth it; it had to be. And so, Buck stepped forward, his amulet glowing soothingly blue, and grabbed the Stone.

The moment it left the surface of the pedestal, the very mountain around him rumbled. Boiling hot steam hissed from hidden fissures in the ground. One after the other, they lit up, emitting an eerie, hellish light. On the far side of the chamber, where before he’d laid curled up and cold, Heatran moved. Sluggish at first, his blood still cold, limbs still stiff.

Buck didn’t dare breath as the legendary Pokemon pushed himself onto his limbs, eyes open now and glowing as red as the magma streams down below.

For a moment, everything was still. Then Buck met the burning gaze of the Pokemon, and Heatran opened his maw to scream. His voice rang through the chamber, racing past Buck to echo in the labyrinth behind him.

Pained and furious, the Heatran stormed at him, and Buck did what he had to - he heaved the Magma Stone onto his muscled arms, his whole body screaming with the effort, his mind blank but with his purpose here, and he threw the Magma Stone into the open maw of Heatran before diving to the side, just narrowly avoiding being crushed underneath him.

Another cry rose up and up and up. Buck could only press his hands onto his ears as both the noise and the temperature rose. This was it - the point where he very well could die. Nothing he’d researched had told him how long it would take for Heatran to come back to his senses; even with his heart finally returned, the madness could cling for however long. And Buck was just a human on the edge of burning; already, his amulet cracked from the stress put unto it, but it still held off the worst of the heat, still allowed Buck to live.

“Please work,” he whispered, hot air reaching his lungs. With a _ping_ , his amulet broke into pieces and then Buck too was screaming. The sound pierced through everything else, ringing in his ears and for a moment, he was sure he’d die here.

But it was worth it if only the heart would take.

And suddenly, it stopped. The pain, the heat, the trembling of the mountain - even the cry of Heatran stopped, and so did Buck, sucking in the air suddenly suited to his body. His hands, just a moment ago blistered and red, were whole again; his clothing, however, before aflame against his skin, were not. Ashes clung to his limbs, but his feet didn’t feel the heat from the ground below.

His amulet was broken, but the flames didn’t touch him anymore.

The moment his brain caught up with all that, Buck looked up and into the glowing eyes of Heatran. But something was different - the crazed look was gone, and the Pokemon didn’t try to kill him. If anything, he looked patiently on as Buck climbed to his feet, uncaring about his sudden nudity. He still marvelled at his healed skin, the lack of pain. He felt _warm_ in a way he had never before.

“It worked,” he said, meeting Heatran’s gaze. His hair, falling loose over his shoulders, fell into his face as he stared yet again at his hands, skin healthy and smooth and not at all blistering and burning. “Are you- how do you feel?” Buck looked back up, finally addressing the Pokemon next to him.

For some reason, he didn’t feel nervous at all. More like shocked. And startingly, incredulously giddy.

Heatran blinked slowly as if he didn’t know what to do with the crazed human in front of him. But then he moved his head forward, butting lightly against Buck. “Better,” he said in a deep, rumbling voice, and Buck actually laughed.

He was probably hysteric. And in shock. He remembered, vividly, the feeling of being burned alive. “That’s good,” he said, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. “That’s- that’s fucking perfect. It worked. I’m alive and _it worked_.”

It didn’t surprise him when his vision blurred. His limbs felt as if filled with lead and it was so hard to keep his eyes open. A kind of static noise filled his ears and with buckling knees, the world fell sideways as the shock won out. He didn’t even feel the impact anymore when he reached the jagged floor.

\---

“Wake up,” a voice said. It was a nice voice - deep and rumbling. But it also was decidedly inhuman.

Buck didn’t want to wake up. He felt exhausted, his muscles aching and his head too light. But something warm was nudging him, which kept him from falling back into sweet nothingness. Opening his eyes, the light around him was dim and reddish. The air tasted of smoke, but it didn’t burn in his lungs.

It was as easy to breathe as rich spring’s air.

Above him, a bulky shadow loomed. Big, red-glowing eyes stared at him. And with that, Buck remembered his mission. He’d fed Heatran the Magma Stone and gave him back his sanity. The Pokemon had screamed, and then Buck had burned and-

With a gasp, Buck sits up, head whirling. Tilting forward, he closed his eyes for a moment longer. _Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, **don’t think about it**_ , he thought, his throat closing up.

It’s Heatran that pulled him out of this, butting his head against Buck’s side. Buck startled and he could breathe again. With a tired chuckle, he didn’t think twice about turning towards Heatron and running his hands over the warm, weirdly bumpy skin and the iron cap. “Thank God it worked,” Buck breathed. “Would’ve been utter shit, dying like that.”

“Will you fall over again?” Heatran asked, sounding mightily bemused. It made Buck chuckle.

“Hopefully not,” he replied and noticed what he was doing. “Oh, shit, sorry-” Pulling his hands away, Buck grimaced as he noticed something else - his things had been burned during the quake, when the heat got too strong.

And speaking of heat… “How come I’m not dead?” he asked, and it was hard to do so without thinking about burning alive. “I should be.”

“No,” Heatran rumbled with pointed displeasure. “You should not. The flames have no right to touch you.” The possessive tone of his voice reverberated through Buck, who couldn’t help but shudder slightly at the implications.

“You mean, you saved me?”

“Obviously.”

Buck snorted and then pressed a hand over his mouth, shocked about his blasé attitude in front of this legendary Pokemon. But Heatran sounded so- well. Smug about it. It was almost endearing. And absolutely terrifying. “‘m sorry,” he mumbles and grins behind his hand. Maybe the shock wasn’t entirely gone, yet. “And thank you. I really didn’t want to burn.”

“Still you came and gave me back my heart,” Heatran said gravely and bumped his head against Buck’s chest. The movement turned into a careful nuzzle, which was so at odds with his deep voice. “You are not allowed to die.”

“Fuck me,” Buck breathed and raised his hands again, onto the metal mask. The rumbling noise Heatran gave off made Buck run them along the bumpy throat, feeling the vibrations underneath his fingers.

“With pleasure,” Heatran then said, and Buck blinked. It took a while to make the connection, his brain stuttering. And then Buck was sure that he clearly misheard.

“I- what?”

“Your ears aren’t hurt, are they?” the legendary Pokemon asked. The legendary Pokemon with the power to turn mountains into volcanos. Ash and heat and molten stone. _That_ Pokemon was now looking with vague worry over Buck, head tilted. “I said with pleasure. You gave me back my heart. I never had a human before, but I should manage.”

“That wasn’t- I mean, it’s just a saying, I didn’t actually ask-” So he’d heard it right. Which, okay, was pretty weird and kinda awesome. Buck stared at Heatran and couldn’t stop thinking how it was even _possible_. What kind of dick did such a Pokemon even had? “Not that I’m not, uhm, saying we couldn’t, just that I didn’t mean it that way..?” he ended somewhat lamely.

“A saying,” Heatran repeated slowly. And then continued to nuzzle against Buck’s chest, which felt weird. And incredible. Heatran could level all of Sinnoh, and he _nuzzled_ him. What a way to compliment a dude like Buck. “Pity.”

“I just don’t know how,” Buck blurted out, without much thinking. His fingers seek out the bumpy throat again, chasing the vibrato of Heatran’s rumble. “Besides, why would you? You’re _Heatran_.”

“And you saved me,” Heatran replied, as if it was that easy. “I already marked you as mine.”

“You did?”

Rumbling a bit more, Heatran moved his head up and breathed against Buck’s throat. “You can’t be touched by fire,” he said and languidly licked over the skin, which had Buck shudder. “I would’ve asked you, but you were dying.”

“I was,” Buck said hoarsely and it was all a bit too much. He’d wanted to free Heatran, so that he’d never be a danger again. That Buck did, but what now? He didn’t die. And Heatran was close, licking his throat, nuzzling against him, told him he’d like to _fuck him_. Buck’s head swam with confused arousal and his arms automatically wrapped around Heatran’s massive head. “Would it… work?” he asked tentatively and Heatran snorted, hot air brushing his wet skin.

“In some ways,” the legendary Pokemon said, sounding almost smug. “Maybe in others, too. But not here. Your body won’t be harmed by fire, but the rocks are sharp and tricky.”

Buck choked. “You want to come with me?”

“Did it not occur to you what would happen after giving me my heart?” Heatran sounded amused and took a step back. “Your belongings you took to my cave are burnt. Climb onto my back and I will carry you outside.”

“I left my backpack at the entrance,” Buck said, still dazed. “Um, by the way, my name’s Buck.”

“Buck,” Heatran said, tongue flickering as if to taste the name. He lowered his body and waited until Buck had climbed onto his back. “What a weird name.”

“I like it,” Buck replied, suddenly very aware of his nakedness and the way Heatran’s molten skin felt against his bare ass and- Heatran stepped forward, and Buck’s entire attention zeroed in the way his balls were smooched with the movement. Warm and bumpy and how fucking weird was that. “So, you are my, erm, Pokemon?”

“Maybe you fell too hard on your head,” Heatran mused, making Buck sputter. “Humans use Pokeballs these days, do they not? Do you have one?”

“In my backpack, but- you’re _Heatran_ , I can’t just catch you!”

“Are you feeling dizzy? Do I have to repeat myself?”

“Hey, there’s no need for that tone…”

\---

“Why do you put these on?”

Buck looked up, hands still busy pulling his pants on. Thank goodness for taking some spare clothing with him - riding Heatran’s back had definitely been an experience for his gonads. He still felt far too aroused than he should in this situation. Thankfully, Heatran had decided it would be a good idea to shortcut their journey to the entrance of the cave system by crawling along a wall; that did have a very detrimental effect on his fledgeling erection.

“They’re clothes,” Buck explained, checking on his shirt. “Humans wear them. Running around naked isn’t really done, and they also keep us warm and protect our more sensitive parts.”

“You don’t need them,” Heatran continued mulishly, and well, Buck just had to deal with that. A mulish legendary Pokemon. Did he mention that said Pokemon could level all of Sinnoh if he wanted to? And yet here Heatran was, pouting over _clothes_. “I won’t have you freeze.”

“It’s still rude to be naked in public. And you want to come with me, right? I live in the Survival Area. There are other humans there.”

Silence followed his words. Buck used Heatran’s musings to finish dressing, putting on his shirt. He didn’t bring a second pair of shoes, though; looking down the path going down the mountain, Buck sighed.

“Would it be rude for you to be naked in your own dwelling?” Heatran finally asked, and Buck sighed again, but this time for very different reasons.

“You like me naked, don’t you?”

“Your body is very pleasing, yes.”

Buck couldn’t help but smile. Grabbing his backpack and pulling out some unused Pokeballs, he approached the Pokemon and gave him a thorough scratch underneath his chin, right where his throat met the iron mask. “You just know how to give a man a compliment,” he said and watched Heatran positively _purr_. His cock jumped at the sound, but it isn’t too long ago that Buck had been a teenager - he’d learned a trick or two so that his hard-on wouldn’t show. “Let’s talk about nudity and sex and all that when we’re back at my place. Now, which one do you like?”

“Hrmph,” Heatran huffed, but after a moment he did look down onto the small array of Pokeballs. “This one,” he finally decided and nudged one forward. “It matches my colours.”

“Oh, you’ll like that one,” Buck said with a grin. It really was a fitting choice. “It’s the Luxury Ball.” He put the other ones away before enlarging the marble-sized ball into a baseball-sized one. Weighing it in his palm, he took a deep breath. “Are you one hundred per cent sure about this?”

“Yes,” Heatran said with indignation. “And if you do not hurry, I shall catch _you_ instead. Have I not made myself clear by now?”

“You did,” Buck said fondly and nodded. “Okay. Okay, we can do this. Here-” he held the ball out to Heatran, not quite willing to throw it at his head. Without hesitating even a bit, Heatran surged forward and activated the ball. His body dissolved into red light and got swiftly sucked into the Luxury Ball - it was the quickest catch Buck had ever seen.

It felt unreal, holding Heatran’s Pokeball. It also seemed a bit wrong, so Buck released him again before fixing the ball onto his belt.

“That was… an experience,” Heatran said, blinking slowly. “Nothing at all as I assumed.”

“It didn’t hurt, did it?” Buck asked anxiously. For some reason, this seemed to please the Pokemon.

“No, not at all.” Heatran perked up. “Now that this is done, hurry up. I will carry you to your dwelling.”

His worry gone, Buck frowned. “You just want me to get naked again.”

“Of course,” Heatran replied with a smug look. “Fast now.”

\---

“It’s small,” Heatran said when they arrived in Survival Area. “Quaint.”

“There’s maybe twenty people living here, ‘course it’s small,” Buck replied and climbed down from Heatran’s back. It wouldn’t do to enter the small place riding a fucking _legendary Pokemon_. “If people see you, they’ll want to talk about it. We could sneak in, get to my place? Or do you want a grand entry?”

“A tough question. I would like my presence known. But I am also impatient to see your place.” The look Heatran gave him had Buck grin widely. See his place, sure. Ever since Buck’s uttered words, Heatran had not stopped making it clear that he would not, in fact, mind fucking Buck.

And for some reasons beyond Buck’s understanding, he too wouldn’t mind that at all.

Since when did he fancy Pokemon? Probably since meeting a talking one. Fuck, but Buck didn’t know what to do about this. Go with the flow? Sounded good enough to him.

Flint was so gonna kill him for this stunt.

“I think we should go in undetected this time,” Heatran finally said and Buck nodded before recalling him into his Pokeball. He tucked said ball safely away and started the trek down to the little village.

Some people who greeted him gave him odd looks - either staring at his naked feet or, weirdly enough, at his throat -, but Buck had no problems reaching the little house he lived in. Technically it was Flint’s, but his big brother spent most of his time in the Pokemon League with the other Elites. Letting himself in, he breathed out the moment the door closed behind him.

Thankfully, the house was build with bulky Pokemon in mind; he was able to let out Heatran in the hallway, taking a moment to clean up his feet. “There you go,” he said and watched the Pokemon take in his surroundings. “It’s not a mansion, but you can move around freely.”

“I wondered about that,” Heatran said and walked into the living room. There wasn’t much in it - a sitting group, a low coffee table, some posters and pictures on the wall, a tv. The windows looked out to the small garden behind the house. It was a typical bachelor home that lacked a feminine touch, but Buck didn’t mind, and neither did Flint. Throwing a look over his shoulder, Heatran fixed Buck with his eyes. “This is private, then?”

Buck laughed. “You’re really pushing for it, aren’t you? So romantic.”

“I was sealed away for five hundred years,” Heatran said haughtily. “And the only times I awoke, I missed my sanity. Now I’m myself again, and I was saved by a handsome human - can you fault me?”

Buck winced a bit at the large timespan - that was a long time being either asleep or batshit crazy. If he hadn’t been there when they’d sealed Heatran away again, he’d have never gone out of his way to search for more information. He’d have never been able to figure out the truth of the Magma Stone.

Slowly, the knowledge of what he’d _done_ settled inside him. This was a big deal, wasn’t it? And now Heatran was here, with him, in his home. A person like Buck didn’t deserve this much, but he wasn’t the kind of guy to reject such a gift.

“Nah, you’re right,” he said, throat a bit tight and glee churning in his stomach. He coughed and shifted on his feet, ridiculously aware of Heatran’s eyes on him. “I’d… I think I’d like to try it,” he offered lamely.

It was still enough for Heatran to look mighty pleased, turning around to face Buck fully. “Are you going to undress now?” he asked and Buck could swear there was a demanding whine to his voice. Heatran was so very _human_ , it was mindboggling. It also made it a lot easier to picture himself with the Pokemon.

Fuck, he shouldn’t picture that. His pants were growing tight already, his nerves singing with anxiety. Swallowing, he nodded towards the stairs and crossed the distance a bit too quick and eager. “Let’s go to my room,” he said and it was kind of gratifying that Heatran, too, hurried to follow. “So, how’s this supposed to happen? Do we go all the way? I know most Pokemon have genitalia, but you’re _legendary_. You are a guy Pokemon, right? Not that I mind either way-”

“I am male,” Heatran answered and holy shit, did his voice just dropped even deeper? “And I have male genitalia. And I’d very much like to see how far we can go. You’re strong in your physique, you might be able to take me in.”

Buck almost stumbled at those words, slamming his bedroom door open. No way his bed would fit the two of them, but there was a nice, plush carpet on the floor that looked very appealing to him. “I got lube,” he said, eyes zeroing in on his bedside table. “So we can definitely try. But I want to get my mouth on you, first.”

Heatran, who followed him inside, sharply sucked in some air, and when Buck turned around, he could see the way his eyes dilated. Definitely agreeing with Buck’s idea, then, and now that he looked at the Pokemon - _fuck_ , definitely aroused. There, between Heatran’s hind legs, Buck could see a fleshy shape twitching. The urge to drop to his knees and take a better look was mind-blowingly strong, but Buck resisted and fumbled with his shirt instead.

The moment he threw it to the floor, Heatran was up and close again, tongue out and hot and wet on his belly. Buck gasped and thought that he really didn’t mind. It was weird, but not so much that he would reject Heatran. Later, he’d wonder about this - he’d never felt attracted to his Pokemon. Was it because of Heatran’s speech, or was it something else that compelled him?

Whatever it was, he didn’t care at this moment. His skin prickled where Heatran’s tongue dragged over it and his pants felt too tight for comfort. Fumbling with his belt, he hurried to open the fly, pushing the pants down his legs. Heatran growled and shoved his head against him and Buck tumbled backwards, landing on his ass with the Pokemon above him.

 _Now_ he could see without problems what was hanging between Heatran’s hind legs and Buck swallowed at the sight - it didn’t surprise him that a Pokemon as large as the legendary would sport a matching cock, but to see the dark-red length, ridged and with a flattish head, was a whole other deal. His own cock jumped up at the sight, arousal twisting his stomach. _”Fuck,”_ he breathed, making Heatran chuckle.

“Is this another saying?” the Pokemon said and lowered his head. This time, his tongue started its journey between Buck’s legs, dragging wetly over his balls and cock before running all the way up to his throat. There it lingered, hot and moist and utterly distracting. Buck moaned, hips pushing upwards, before he struggled out of his pants and underwear.

“No,” he replied, a bit breathless, and when Heatran moved to lick him again, he angled one leg between the Pokemon’s thighs, calf rubbing along his thick cock and foot brushing against his heavy balls. “I don’t know if you’ll fit,” he added.

“Maybe not today, then,” Heatran agreed and pushed against his leg, cock sliding along. With a huff, he lowered his heavy body onto Buck, who reached out and underneath the Pokemon to catch his cockhead in his hand. It felt utterly foreign, the glans flatter than a human’s, the edge of the head flaring out in frills that were as soft and spongy as the rest of the glans. Right behind it, the shaft was firmer underneath his fingers, with ridges all along the length. The whole cock was as long as his forearm, hand included.

The thought had his head spinning with dread and exhilaration. “Not today,” he agreed. “That needs more prepwork.”

“Prepwork,” Heatran repeated and bucked forward again. Buck hissed with anticipation and then spread his legs, hopefully inviting, giving Heatran’s cock a light squeeze. Huffing, the Pokemon settled on Buck, careful not to crush him, his cock lying heavy on Buck’s crotch and belly. “Preparation and work. Yes, yes I think we can do that.”

“So, this is- this is a thing then, yes? Between us?” Buck’s voice was strained as he moved his hips, now both hands around Heatran’s shaft. He slowly rubbed the hot length of meat, feeling the ridges press against his own erection. The heat and the foreign texture of it was almost too much stimulus for him; almost. It was fucking great. “We’re going to do this often, yes? Because I want to. I really do.”

 _”Yes,”_ Heatran stressed out, either confirmation or exclamation - Buck wasn’t too sure, since he gave the Pokemon another squeeze and rub. “You mentioned your mouth.”

“Yeah,” Buck replied and hissed when Heatran started to slowly, steadily thrust against him. The slide of his cock was so tempting - he couldn’t wait to get this thing up his ass. “Bet you taste fantastic. I want to run my tongue all over your cock, I want to _suck_ on it, taste your slit, kiss you all over-”

The next thrust was harsh and demanding, fat cock twisting with arousal, and Heatran’s eyes were glowing with lust. “I like that,” he growled and lowered his head, mouthing and licking at Buck’s throat. “Very much. You are going to do that- and I, I will taste _you_ as well-”

It was something else, to hear Heatran’s voice quivering that way. It was a rushed affair, a bit too dry and the angle not perfect; both of them were humping against each other now, and despite the carpet, Buck could feel the strain on his back from his position. But it was fucking hot, the way Heatran rutted against him, faster now in a way that had his balls slapping against Buck’s ass.

They were huge, and Buck couldn’t wait to see how much he could milk out of them.

“I want your cock inside me,” he gasped, delighted in the way Heatran’s thrusts stuttered at his words. Dirty talk was _awesome_. “I want to suck you until you’re nice and hard and wet, and bend over and have you _mount_ me, fuck you’re fucking _hot_ -” His words tumbled out of his mouth. It was far from romantic, but it was the truth, and whatever he said had just the right effect on Heatran. The Pokemon trembled and Buck could feel the muscles tensing underneath bumpy skin before the rut became faster, more forceful. Buck’s sweat made every move slicker as well, cock’s sliding back and forth, breathing ragged and bodies arched towards each other.

Buck came embarrassingly fast - his balls pulled up and with another thrust, his whole body tensed as his cock spurted out his cum. It added even more slick for Heatran, who noticed Buck’s orgasm immediately, fastening his own climax along as he rubbed off Buck’s body. It still took him another minute of humping, even with the help of Buck’s eager and grasping hands, before he, too, came. With a low cry, cock almost thrashing in Buck’s grip, he released long strands of his sticky seed all over Buck’s chest and belly. It quickly started to pool in the dips and valleys of Buck’s muscled body, dripping down onto the carpet. Some of the creamy substance landed on Buck’s throat and chin before Heatran was done.

For a minute or two, the two simply gasped for air, bodies still hot and sweaty from their climaxes. Buck slowly let go of Heatran’s softening dick, fingers sticky with cum. “I think we ruined my carpet,” he deadpanned. Another moment in which they stared at each other, followed by both of them chuckling.

“Fuck, that was good,” Buck laughed and then licked at his own hand. Tentatively first, then a bit braver, tasting the thick semen of his Pokemon lover. “Less bitter,” he mused as Heatran watched him. “I like it.”

“Good,” Heatran said and shuffled his weight off of Buck’s body before leaning close. “I intend to shower you in more, soon.”

“That’s awfully literal.” Not that Buck minded. Especially not when Heatran started to clean him up with his tongue. Well, most of him - Heatran didn’t touch his throat, and when Buck reached up to wipe the cum off of it, the Pokemon nudged his hand away. “Huh?”

“Not yet. I want my scent to soak into your mark,” Heatran said as if obvious. Buck blinked at him and sat up.

“Mark?”

Heatran hummed and laid down next to him, body nice and warm. “Your ears are still not working, I see,” he teased him, laughing when Buck jumped up.

No wonder that people had been staring at him, Buck thought when he ran up to the mirror, head tilted up. The fire-red markings that matched Heatran’s mask covered his entire throat, from the edge of his jaw all the way down to his sternum.

It looked like a tattoo, even under the slowly drying patches of cum covering part of it.

“Fuck, Flint’s gonna kill me!”

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**
> 
> Prompted by EtherealKnight21 on Discord.


End file.
